


Pray to your Look

by beowvlf



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 2D3V, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Incest, M/M, Tenderness, bottom vergil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beowvlf/pseuds/beowvlf
Summary: To Dante's surprise, Vergil decides they should celebrate Valentine's day. (written for Dante/Vergil Week)





	Pray to your Look

**Author's Note:**

> Dante/Vergil Week 2019, Day 1, prompt: Valentine's.

 

 

 

 

Luxurious clothing has long been a thing for Vergil, and pretty lingerie a secret indulgence. But any secrets are never kept long between the twins. Now that they're together again, it's inevitable.  
  
At first, Vergil clammed up when Dante confronted him about the sexy underwear in the wash. Between Dante's jealous complaints and teasing, and Vergil's stony silence and bursts of violence, it took a while to get to the truth.  
  
But Vergil needn't have worried that Dante wouldn't understand; Dante loves seeing Vergil in lingerie. Even if they rarely agree on fashion tastes, Dante can't get enough of his beautiful brother in lace and silk, thin straps and clinging fabric that leave just enough to the imagination.  
  
Maybe because Vergil knows how much it turns Dante on, he only lets his brother see him like that for special occasions.  
  
Tonight's occasion is Valentine's Day—of all things Dante wasn't expecting. He blinks owlishly at Vergil's order to keep his evening free.  
  
"Really? Valentine's Day?"  
  
Vergil scoffs. "Aren't you fond of celebrating human customs, dear brother? Besides, there were some excellent sales..."  
  
Bingo. Dante grins. He pulls Vergil into a hug and nuzzles behind one ear. Vergil squirms, but stills when Dante whispers, "You're on. I know you're gonna look amazing, babe."  
  
The pleased blush spreading across Vergil's face is too adorable for words.  
  
That night, when Vergil comes to Dante's bedroom, he's dressed in his new finery; hips swaying and high-heels clicking across the wooden floor. Dante lets out a low whistle. He slowly takes in this gorgeous vision from stiletto heels to brushed-back hair. The subtle curves of Vergil's body are accentuated by black thigh-high stockings with garter-belt, and matching black lace panties and bralette.  
  
"Wow..." Dante gestures for Vergil to spin around. "Let me see all of you, darling."  
  
Vergil arches an eyebrow, but slowly turns, showing off how the shiny fabric is stretched taut over his ass. His perfect, glorious ass. Dante licks his lips. The stockings look even more alluring from the back, hugging the curves of Vergil's thighs and the lean long muscles in his calves; the suspenders press into Vergil's pale skin as he pushes his ass out enticingly.  
  
After another slow turn, Vergil gracefully sinks into the big comfy basket seat near the window, facing Dante. His posture is relaxed, but absolutely aware of the picture he makes. Leaning back, he gives Dante a benevolent smile, like a queen receiving a loyal subject. Dante smirks. He's going to have Vergil looking less composed in no time.  
  
Dante runs a hand down his own chest, then reaches up and starts to unbutton his dress shirt. When the last button pops open, he turns his back to Vergil and slides the shirt off his shoulders. Dante looks back, and Vergil tilts his head to one side, an air of playful challenge in his expression.  
  
Dante yanks the shirt off his arms, and gives it a few spins before tossing it to one side. Vergil snorts, but the way he shifts his long elegant legs, is full of anticipation.  
  
Now Dante's down to his black trousers. He toys with the belt, and gets to work on slowly unbuckling it and drawing the leather out of the loops. It snaps in the air with a flick of his wrist, then clatters to the floor. Vergil's gaze laps at him, heating his skin. Dante takes his sweet time on the buttons. He loves that Vergil's eyes still widen when Dante gets his trousers open. He's not wearing underwear, as usual, and his cock is heavy with arousal. It always gives him a thrill to be watched the way Vergil watches him.  
  
Dante turns his back again as he hooks his thumbs in the belt loops, and slides his pants down, displaying his ass to Vergil as he shoves them down to the floor. He steps out of the trousers, and kicks them away. At any other time Vergil would complain about his messy habits, but right now he's distracted into silence.  
  
Dante spreads his arms with a cheeky grin, and Vergil crooks his finger with a smirk.  
  
Vergil likes it when Dante's completely bared, while he remains clothed, though these little scraps of fabric are doing nothing to hide his growing erection, or the pink flush spreading over his cheeks and down to his chest.  
  
As Dante approaches, Vergil runs a hand through his hair, tipping his head back. The movement pushes his chest out, emphasizing his defined muscles and how the bralette isn't doing much to hide his perky tits. All that smooth skin begging to be stroked and kissed.  
  
Dante holds out his hand, and helps Vergil to his feet on those precarious stilettos. He curls an arm around Vergil's waist, holding him close.  
  
"You look so hot like this," Dante croons. "So sexy."  
  
Vergil smirks knowingly. He leans in for a teasing kiss, before turning in Dante's hold.  
  
Dante brushes the side of his neck, and nips lightly. Vergil lets out a quiet moan as Dante's hands slide to his hips and pull him closer, so he can feel the hardness of Dante's cock against his ass. Vergil rolls his hips slowly, making them both shiver with lust. Dante's already longing to be inside Vergil; he's been fantasizing all day.  
  
Vergil presses Dante's length between his thighs, and fondles the head as it nudges up past his lace-covered balls. Dante groans. Pressed up against Vergil, his scent, his warmth—it's perfect and maddening. He runs his hands up over Vergil's ribs to squeeze his tits through the lace. Vergil is such a tease, and Dante loves it. But he can give as good as he gets.  
  
They sink to the bed in each other's arms. Vergil buries his fingers in Dante's hair, and Dante is kissing Vergil's collarbones and chest above the lace of the bra.  
  
"You're so gorgeous..." Dante mumbles between kisses and caresses.  
  
Sometimes it's almost overwhelming that he can feel Vergil's heartbeat, can hear his voice. Vergil would have remained a haunting memory if Dante hadn't found him again in the depths of Hell and brought him back. His irreplaceable other half.  
  
They used to be identical, and while Dante misses that, he's also enjoying how Vergil's slightly smaller body fits against his; the way Vergil looks unchanged in his youthful beauty.  
  
Vergil laughs as Dante attacks his ticklish spots, and makes a mess of Dante's hair before smoothing it out again. Dante slips Vergil's high-heels off one by one, kissing Vergil's ankles and tracing fingers over the sensitive arch through the stockings. Vergil's lucky his feet aren't as ticklish as his sides.  
  
"It's almost a shame to leave these stockings on. I was looking forward to licking your smooth calves," Dante says, stroking one finger up Vergil's leg, "and that soft spot behind your knee."  
  
Vergil huffs. "Don't even think about messing up my stockings."  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it, babe," Dante says, though he's thinking about how good Vergil would look in nothing but ripped stockings.  
  
He runs his hand higher, skating along the inside of Vergil's thigh, where sheer nylon gives way to bare skin, while Vergil presses his legs together on another wave of ticklishness. Dante's fingernails skim Vergil's lace-covered balls, making him squirm. His length is trapped along the groove of his hipbone, looking deliciously thick through translucent fabric.  
  
Dante reaches into Vergil's panties and pulls him free. He runs a hand up Vergil's half-hard length, and swipes his thumb over the tip.  
  
"Wet for me already?"  
  
"Shut up." Vergil gives a tug on Dante's hair, then slides his hand down to settle warm and solid at the back of Dante's neck, encouraging him.  
  
Dante takes the hint. He brushes his lips along the hard length, and blows on the tip, coaxing small groans from Vergil. Dante strokes him slowly, his mouth watering as more beads of precum well up. He closes his lips around the tip, and sucks lightly, until Vergil tries to arch deeper into his mouth. Dante pauses, lips only brushing the head of Vergil's cock, and glances up.  
  
"More..." Vergil sighs, that adorable frown of frustration deepening between his brows.  
  
Dante's lips quirk in a smile around Vergil's tip. He obliges, sliding his mouth down inch by inch, earning a groan of approval. He bobs up and down, sucking hard each time he reaches the head, and hums when it hits his throat.  
  
Vergil gasps above him, and utters a pleased, "Yes."  
  
Vergil's got his fingers curled in Dante's hair, hips twitching like he wants to come down Dante's throat. Which isn't how Dante intends to let Vergil finish. He pulls off, and licks his lips smugly when Vergil groans in frustration.  
  
"We've got all night, babe," Dante says, sliding Vergil's panties down over the stockings. "Let's make it last."  
  
Vergil glares, but lets Dante flick the panties to the floor and spread Vergil's legs. Dante holds Vergil's ankles and pushes his knees towards his chest. As usual, Vergil's embarrassed and aroused by being put on display like this, turning his blushing face into the pillow while his hard cock twitches.  
  
He's shaved himself bare for the occasion, his little pink hole looking perfect for eating. Dante swallows hard. It's tempting to just dive in and tongue Vergil until he's coming. But Vergil rarely likes to get fucked after he's already come, so Dante sets that thought aside for another time.  
  
Dante's in the mood for watching Vergil writhe.  
  
"Come here," he murmurs, running his hands up Vergil's lithe body.  
  
Vergil wraps his arms around Dante's neck, and lets himself be pulled up onto Dante's lap. Dante grabs the bottle of lube from the nightstand, and slicks up two fingers, before rubbing them into Vergil's cleft. For a moment he just circles Vergil's hole—it's a tease for them both. The soft pucker twitches under Dante's touch, and he can't resist nudging inside. Vergil moans, arching into Dante and trying to rock down onto his fingers.  
  
Dante holds Vergil tight and kisses him again. His cock is throbbing with his pulse as he sinks his fingers into the heat of Vergil's body. It takes self restraint to keep his movements gentle. Dante curls his fingers just right to massage Vergil's sweet spot, before pushing deep inside. He repeats the motions—shallow, deep, and then pulling out to just rub over Vergil's hole again. Gasping and shivering, Vergil reaches up and tangles his fingers in Dante's hair.  
  
"Oh, fuck me, you—"  
  
"Shh, I've got you, babe," Dante soothes, kissing along Vergil's neck.  
  
"Bastard," Vergil all but moans.  
  
Dante adds another finger, and Vergil clenches hard around his fingers. Dante watches Vergil writhe for him. Vergil's cock smudges precum onto his belly while he grinds against the fingers pushing in and out of him. He drops his head back, panting as Dante refuses to speed up. Dante wants to fuck Vergil harder, but makes do with sucking his nipples through lace. Vergil arches helplessly, aching for more as he chases the pleasure coiling in his belly. His muscles squeeze tight on Dante's fingers, his pleasure almost peaking.  
  
Dante slows to a stop, lets Vergil catch his breath. He steadies his own breathing as he eases his fingers out. Dante's so painfully hard he can't wait anymore. Vergil knows it too. They're both too worked up for more teasing. Vergil picks up the lube and slicks up Dante's cock, holds it steady as he gets into position over Dante's thighs.  
  
Vergil's low moan of "Dante" as he sinks onto him is almost enough to make Dante come then and there. He grips Vergil's waist and pushes up to meet him with a hard thrust. Vergil whimpers from the stretch of Dante's cock. Once he's buried all the way inside Vergil's tight heat, Dante pauses. Vergil's gripping onto his shoulders; they're both panting.  
  
Dante has always liked this position, having Vergil sitting in his lap, face to face. He brushes fingers against Vergil's cheek, and Vergil leans into him, his face dropping into the crook of Dante's neck. Managing to keep himself together, Dante starts to roll his hips, groaning when Vergil nips at his shoulder. The sensations are glorious: Vergil's ass squeezing him tight, his cock dragging across Dante's stomach, the stockings sliding over his skin.  
  
Dante can't resist thrusting harder, and Vergil bites him, growling and tensing up. He grinds against Dante, meeting his thrusts aggressively. Judging by the way he's clenching around Dante's dick and the trail of precum being spread around his stomach, Vergil's desperate to come. But Dante isn't ready to let him.  
  
He eases Vergil down onto the mattress and rolls him onto his side, without pulling out of him. Vergil's hair is tousled, and his whole body flushed.  
  
Dante fucks Vergil lying on his side, one leg held up under the knee. The position makes his movements slow and sensual, deep, so that Vergil let's out a breathy sound each time Dante slides home as far as he can go. Vergil clutches at the pillow, at Dante's arm, panting against his skin, biting down moans. Dante keeps a gradual and steady build-up, something he never had the patience for during those frantic months together in their teens. He's grateful for the stamina of his age, which lets him really work Vergil up.  
  
In the overwhelming pleasure and frustration, Vergil bites him again, and Dante bites back. He kisses the spot, while Vergil rakes fingers through his damp hair.  
  
"I love you..."  
  
Vergil comes untouched, muscles clenching and squeezing around Dante as he cries out. Dante gently fucks him through it, dragging his climax out in a way that makes Vergil near senseless with pleasure. Dante lets himself go then, Vergil grinding back against him, both of them loving the feeling of Dante spilling inside him. After Vergil's ass has milked the last of his orgasm, Dante moves to draw out, but Vergil stops him.  
  
"Wait, don't..." Vergil whimpers. "S-stay inside..."  
  
Dante can't say no to that. He plants a line of kisses along Vergil's neck, breaths turning slow and heavy, suddenly sleepy. Despite being covered in sweat and cum, Vergil is unusually content to just lie in the warmth of Dante's embrace.  
  
Finally Dante's cock softens and slips out of Vergil on its own accord, followed by a slow drip of cum. Vergil turns in his arms. They share more languid kisses, basking in the afterglow.  
  
Dante can feel Vergil falling asleep against him. He smiles fondly at his brother's relaxed and sated expression, happier than anything that Vergil trusts him like this. But if they just fall asleep like this, Dante knows he'll wake up with a very grumpy Vergil. With a sigh, Dante sits up, and gets to cleaning Vergil with a handful of tissues. Something else he never bothered with as a young idiot.  
  
Dante gently undresses Vergil, and Vergil sleepily lifts his hips to let Dante take off the damp lace garter-belt. Next the bralette, and then Dante carefully rolls down each stocking in turn, until Vergil lies naked beneath him. The curve of his hips, his belly, and thighs bear pink imprints, and Dante touches the marks before they fade.  
  
With the lights off, Dante resettles into his spot behind Vergil, and tucks the blanket over them both.  
  
"Happy Valentine's," Dante whispers, still amused that Vergil suggested celebrating at all. He hopes it'll be the first of many.

 

 

 


End file.
